


The Scoundrel & The Prince

by tubbospanda



Series: Kingdom of Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Skywalker rights, Ahsoka is adopted by the skywalkers, All the clones are guards, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amilyn is Leias handmaiden, Bisexual Ahsoka Tano, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Bisexual Han Solo, Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gay Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gay Skywalker Twins Rights, Give Luke his coins back 2020, Han Solo is kinda a dick, Leia is a Princess, Lesbian Leia Organa, M/M, Non space au, Pansexual Amilyn Holdo, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Big Sister Ahsoka, She’s the best big sister, Twink Luke Skywalker, anakin is the king, han is basically Robin Hood, if you catch my drift, luke is a prince, no force, padmé is the Queen, v supportive 10/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbospanda/pseuds/tubbospanda
Summary: Han Solo whisks away a certain pretty blue eyed prince away from his castle every night.Your everyday basic Fantasy Au
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Kingdom of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Scoundrel & The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! Welcome to this Fic! I’ll be turning this into multiple small little fics, but let’s start with Skysolo :)

_**”Hey pretty eyes, I have surprise for you.” He whispered.** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke quietly walked through the crowded marketplace, a small smile on his face. He had his hood up so no one could see his face, that would cause trouble. The Prince often snuck out and into the village when he didn’t have anything important to be doing. He’d only been caught once and it hadn’t ended bad so he kept doing it.

He liked seeing how his village people were doing, it wasn’t always we’ll. He also liked talking to a few of them, they were always sweet and welcoming. He enjoyed the little outings, they calmed him sometimes.

The small blonde bumped into someone and made a small ‘oof’ sound, stumbling backwards. He looked up and saw the stranger wasn’t in front of him, he glanced back behind him to see a rather charming man watching him. His cheeks flushed softly and he quickly turned back around. 

He heard the man chuckle and almost melted, turning back to look at him again but he was already gone. Luke sighed softly and quickly checked his pockets, gasping softly and huffing. The man had stolen the small bag of coins he had in his pocket.

It wasn’t much but he had planned to get something from the small bakery— which was owned by the sweetest old lady— which upset him a bit. He pouted but knew there’s was no finding the man now. 

~~~

Ahsoka gently knocked on Lukes bedroom door, when she didn’t get a response she quietly opened the door curiously. The first thing she saw was Luke frozen, halfway inside the room through his window. 

The girl laughed softly and quickly shut the door behind her, moving to help her little brother inside so he didn’t fall and hurt himself. She smiled fondly and brushed him off “ _Visited the village again, Hmm?”_ She asked softly, tilting her head head him.

Luke nodded and smiled brightly “Mhm, it was wonderful!” He chirped happily. Ahsoka smiled softly and nodded, closing the window and locking it as Luke sat on his bed. Ahsoka sat next to him and waited for him to start telling her what happened.

“ _There was still stunning man I bumped into..”_ he trailed off, practically melting at the thought of him again. Ahsoka smiled fondly and nodded “ _Oh? Did you talk to him, Skyguy?_ ” She asked, brushing down his matted hair.

Luke pouted and shook his head “ _No, he ran off too fast. He took my coins too but I don’t care much.”_ He mumbled, Ahsoka nodded and hummed softly. Luke continued to ramble, most of it not making sense.

” _I plan to go back tomorrow”_ he informed her, glancing up at her. She nodded and smiled “ _Try and keep your coins this time, Luke.”_ She mumbled fondly. She stood, patting him on the shoulder and kissing his forehead “ _Sleep well, skyguy.”_

_~~~_

Luke, as he said, was walking through the marketplace again the next day. He was beaming again and looking around quietly. A small booth caught his eye and quickly wandered over, looking over the pretty and intricate necklaces.

He picked one up, quietly examining it. He smiled softly. It had a small crystal on it, a soft blue color. He looked up and gently called the seller over, asking for the price and happily buying it with a quick thankful smile. 

He quickly put the necklace on and tucked it under his shirt, wandering on. Someone caught his eye, leaning against a wall next to the booth. He furrowed his eyebrows and paused for a moment, thinking.

The man from yesterday! He smiled and quickly, quietly approached him. The man looked up at him and raised an eyebrow quietly. Luke quickly stuck out his hand and smiled “ _Hi! Im Lu- Ben.”_ He spoke, smiling quickly. He hard almost given the man his real name, he made that mistake once and it ended badly.

The man smirked curiously and nodded, not reaching out to shake his hand so Luke awkwardly tucked his hand back behind his back. “ _Han_..” he heard the man mumble.

The blonde smiled and nodded enthusiastically “ _Well, Han, I was wondering if you’d want to go to the bakery with me? I can get us both something_.” He offered softly, tilting his head and smiling cutely. 

Han sighed and resisted the urge to smile at the oddly cute boy. He shrugged a bit and gestured for the blonde to lead the way, he happily did. 

As he walked he rambled happily, Han smiling a tiny bit because he simply couldnt help it. The kid was so darn cute that Han couldn’t help but smile at his nonsensical rambling. 

They slipped into the small bakery together and Luke told Han to wait at a small table, he did. Luke went to the front counter and quickly had a small conversation with the women behind it, beaming the entire time. 

He walked back over to Han after he was done and slipped into a chair across from him. He had two small sweet smelling pastries and Han smiled softly. 

~~~

Luke slid into his room through his window, collapsing onto his bed with a happy sigh. He beamed up at his ceiling and brushed his messy hair out of his eyes. 

Almost a month — a month! — since he had meet Han and he was pretty sure he was in love. 

He smiled to himself, his cheeks heating up. He went to move to swiftly change before there was a gentle knock at his door. A moment later his twin sister, Leia, swooped into the room. She plopped herself right down onto of Luke.

A shocked huff of air came out of Luke at the sudden weight, but he smiled nonetheless. He loved his sisters, he really did. They were just a tad annoying.

The princess sighed dramatically, like she was searching for attention. Luke rolled his eyes fondly “ _What did Amilyn do this time?_ ” He asked with a little giggle. She quickly swatted his arm “ _Shut up! I know you just got back from being with that poor village boy.._ ” she teased back, sticking her tongue out. 

Luke gave her a weak small glare and stuck his tongue out back at her. She chuckled softly, rolling off him to lay beside him. “ _Have you kissed him yet?_ ” She asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. 

The blonde gave a soft sigh and smiled, his eyes closing slowly “ _Yeah, actually.._ ” he mumbled, brushing a hand through his hair. Leia gasped and shot up, grabbing Lukes shoulders.

” _No way! Tonight?_ ” She asked, an excited edge slipping into her voice. Luke laughed a little and shook his head, then nodded. “ _Well, he kissed me first last night. Soka didn’t tell you? But, he kissed me again tonight._ ” He whispered, a small fond smile on his lips. 

Leia huffed a little “ _She Absolutely did not tell me, I’m gonna beat her ass for it tho._ ” She grumbled dramatically. Luke smiled more, nodding a bit. He knew she was joking, of course. 

The twins laid there for a moment, trading back and forth small snippets of their dates from today. How Amilyn had dragged Leia into the royal garden and spun her around under the stars. How Han had lead Luke through the forest to the most beautiful clearing. The way Han gripped Lukes hand as he waited for the small boys response.

After a while Leia smiled and hugged her brother, dismissing herself off to her own room. Luke nodded and quickly changed after she left. He had another date tomorrow.

~~~

About six weeks later, Luke had been curled up on his bed, book in hand. He was quietly reading, it was late. It had to be at least 11. He jumped at a quick knock on the window. He turned to see messy brown hair and bright brown eyes.

He smiled and quickly dropped his book carelessly, moving to open the window. He giggled as the other man tumbled into the bedroom, instantly winding his arms around his little princes waist.

Luke smiled and looked up at the other quietly, Hans hand gently rubbing at Lukes cheek. “ _You’re not supposed to be here, Solo_.” Luke teased with a little smirk, getting a gentle eye roll from his boyfriend. 

They had made it “official” after Luke had shyly confessed that he’d never had a significant other. He had also admitted he felt like Han was some sort of soulmate or something, which Han didn’t understand but still found cute.

Han quietly pressed his lips to Lukes nose and smiled at him. “ _I’m not supposed to be here, holding my little prince at almost 12 am?_ ” He teased gently back. Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. 

The blonde went to say something but it was cut off by a quick slightly harsh kiss, making them stumble back into Lukes bed. 

~~~

Luke had started leaving his window open, knowing Han would demand it be opened anyways. He was tidying up his room when he heard the other slid through the window with practiced ease. 

Luke turned to great the taller man with a peck on the lips before turning to continue cleaning. That was quickly stopped when his wrist was snagged and he was spun around to face Han again.

The blonde was tugged to test against the others chest, a small smile on both of their faces. They just stared at each other for a moment, silently admiring in the dim light. After a while Han spoke up.

” _Hey pretty eyes, I have a surprise for you._..” he whispered. Luke hummed and nodded, gesturing for Han to lead the way. He happily obliged.

~~~

Luke beamed as he ran through the woods after Han. His messy blonde hair blew slightly in the wind, soft giggles drifting in the breeze. He looked up at the moon shining brightly through the treetops, a soft stunned look in his eyes.

He stopped when Han did, letting out a shocked sigh when he saw where he had been lead. He smiled and quickly moved to kiss the taller Man. The stumbled and hit the ground, Luke on top of Han. They didn’t seem to mind anyways. 

Luke laughed softly when they broke apart, Han smiled softly up at the other. Luke giggled and pecked Hans lips again. They were now laying in a moon light shadowed flower meadow. Han knee Luke loved pretty places like this. 

Maybe that’s why he had fallen so hard, Han actually seemed to care about Luke and not just for his royal status. He loved Luke, for Luke. It was refreshing. Luke loved Han no matter what anyways. 

~~~

Luke quickly walked through the halls, quietly trying to make his way towards the castle library. It was late, very late. He didn’t know what time exactly though. He didn’t want to be caught.

That didn’t work out so well in Lukes favor. He heard a voice call out to him, his father’s, easily distinguishable. Luke cursed under his breath and froze, slowly turning to face his dad.

Anakin didn’t seem upset, merely amused. He raised an eyebrow lightly at the blonde prince. Luke cleared his throat and messed with his sleeve. He realize then he was still in his adventuring clothes, not his princely attire or his sleepwear.

He cursed himself in his head again. Luke quickly tried to come up with an excuse “ _I was head to the library father.._ ” he mumbled softly, hoping he would just accept the excuse.

Anakin nodded with a smirk “ _At 2:30 am Luke? Are you sure you haven’t just gotten back from a small adventure with your little criminal?_ ” He asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

Luke seemed shocked, pausing for a moment. “ _How_ -“ he started, stopping when he heard a fond laugh. “ _Everyone knows, you’re not the best at hiding it.”_ He mumbled.

Luke paused, fidgeting. That was fair, he wasn’t then best at lying or hiding anything. He nodded a bit, messing with his sleeve anxiously again. “ _You’re not.. mad?_ ” He asked softly, looking up at his father.

Anakin laughed again, shaking his head. “Of course not.” He mumbled “ _Just be careful, okay?_ ” He spoke. Luke smiled and nodded. 

Anakin nodded and gently messed up Lukes hair before continuing down the hallways past Luke and disappearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for reading, loves :)


End file.
